leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aatrox/Pre-V8.13
as he was immediately prior to his relaunch.}} Background "Some fight for honor, some fight for glory. It matters only that you fight." - One of the ancient darkin, Aatrox was once a peerless swordmaster who reveled in the bloody chaos of the battlefield. Trapped within his own blade by the magic of his foes, he waited out the millennia for a suitable host to wield him - this mortal warrior was corrupted and transformed by the living weapon, and Aatrox was reborn. Though tales of the darkin have now passed into legend, he remembers only too well the destruction of his race, and wreaks his vengeance one sword blow at a time. Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living drinks in their blood, him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. Abilities Aatrox gains }} and |attack speed}} }}. Upon taking fatal damage Aatrox will revive over 3 seconds, recovering }} over the duration. Upon reviving, Aatrox instantly recovers 100% of Blood Well. Aatrox's revive is then put on a cooldown. |static = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * Aatrox's resource bar colors red when is active (light red when the revive is off cooldown, dark red when on cooldown) * and passive will take precedence over Blood Well's revive. * Blood Well's causes Aatrox to become , which will reset turret aggro. * Tethers from abilities ( ) will remain active while Aatrox is reviving. * Blood Well's healing component interacts with passive. |video = Aatrox IVideo old.ogv }} After a brief delay, Aatrox to the target area , filling 20% of his , dealing to nearby units upon landing, and all units in the epicenter for 1 second. |leveling = }} |target range = 650 |effect radius= 225 |inner radius = 75 |cooldown = |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes = * Dark Flight possesses a considerable overhead for a dash ability, able to traverse many walls that are otherwise much wider than the indicator suggests is possible to vault. * If Aatrox is sent or forced into during the initial flight time, Dark Flight will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 650-range if the cursor is beyond that. * cannot be cast during Dark Flight. * Dark Flight has a second cast time. second wind-up, and second wind-down. |video = Aatrox QVideo old.ogv }} Aatrox applies a bonus effect on every third hit against non-structures. |icon2 = Blood Thirst.png |description2 = :}} Aatrox himself on-hit. |leveling2 = % missing health)}}}} |icon3 = Blood Price.png |description3 = :}} Aatrox deals bonus on-hit and fills 20% of his . |leveling3 = }} |static = |targeting = Unit / Self |affects = Unit / Self |damagetype = |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Heal |onhiteffects = Special |notes = * The attack counter between Blood Thirst and Blood Price is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the basic attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered basic attack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as or . * Aatrox's basic attack animation correlates with the amount of stacks for Blood Thirst/Price. The first basic attack animation (after leveling up Blood Thirst/Price or proccing an empowered basic attack) is Aatrox swinging his sword to the left, the second is to the right and the third basic attack animation (which will be affected by Blood Thirst/Price) is Aatrox stabbing the target. * Blood Thirst/Price will not proc against turrets or wards. * The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** Unlike most other on-hit physical damage, Blood Price's bonus damage does not apply life steal; this is a special case. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. ** However, using would then heal Aatrox for 15% of the Blood Price's bonus damage. ** Blood Thirst/Price will miss if Aatrox is . ** do not interact with the bonus damage of Blood Thirst/Blood Price. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is , the effect and base damage will apply as normal. |video = Aatrox WVideo old.ogv }} Aatrox unleashes two converging energy waves in the target direction, filling 20% of his , dealing to all units hit and for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |target range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = health |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |notes = * Units may only be damaged by one projectile of Blades of Torment per cast. * The ability fires two narrow skillshots, converging at a fixed range. Very small units (such as minions) can potentially avoid the damage and slow altogether if the blades are fired from a close enough range. * can be cast during the cast animation of Blades of Torment. If done so, the ability resolves after from the location Aatrox flashes to. * Has a width of 150 decreasing as it converges on its max range. |video = Aatrox EVideo old.ogv }} Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing to nearby enemy champions and filling 20% of his for each enemy champion hit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Additionally, Aatrox gains }} and for 12 seconds. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |effect radius= 550 |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * can be cast during the cast animation of Massacre. If done so, the ability resolves after in the location Aatrox flashes to. |video = Aatrox RVideo old.ogv }} Quotes Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Laugh * * Joke * * Taunt * * * * * Movement * * * * * * * * * * * First Encounter ;First encounter with * * Attacking * * * * * * * * * * Using * * Development & Media By 'David 'Phreak' Turley''' Champion Spotlight: Aatrox, the Darkin Blade Learn how to dominate top lane through damage-heavy exchanges and potent in the Champion Spotlight. Aatrox's combination of and enables a hyper-aggressive playstyle, punctuated by brazen dives and daring escapes. He excels at relentlessly pushing lanes, relying on his and to evade incoming ganks. In team fights, Aatrox's mobility takes on a more offensive bent, allowing him to dive past tanks onto valuable back line targets. Learn how to your enemies with Aatrox in the Champion Spotlight, where we'll sample the Darkin Blade's tactics, masteries, and more. |-|Splash Art= Aatrox OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Aatrox Aatrox JusticarSkin old.jpg|1st Justicar Aatrox Aatrox MechaSkin old.jpg|1st Mecha Aatrox Aatrox SeaHunterSkin old.jpg|1st Sea Hunter Aatrox Aatrox SeaHunterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Sea Hunter Aatrox |-|Chromas= Aatrox Mecha (Base) old.png|Mecha Aatrox Aatrox Mecha (Obsidian) old.png|Mecha Aatrox Obsidian Aatrox Mecha (Pearl) old.png|Mecha Aatrox Pearl Aatrox Mecha (Tanzanite) old.png|Mecha Aatrox Tanzanite Category:Aatrox